A Kiss
by Kaikai PANTS
Summary: yuriku challenge ONESHOT―Yuffie reminisces about her first kiss with a certain silver haired boy · · ·[ yuffie x riku ] lil fluff.


**A Kiss **

By

**K **a w a i i** E **y e z

**Yuriku. **Yuffie x Riku. Cos I love Yurikus. Hardly any around these days. If you've got one? PM me.  
ONE SHOT

Challenged by **M**i**y**ori. This is for you gurl! You rawke!

Disclaimer-don't own KH.

x_o_**xx**_o_x

**_Yuffie_** _POV_

First kisses are supposed to be sweet, romantic, filled of passion that makes your heart go all mushily squirmish inside. You know, the feeling after you've eaten chocolate when you are super hungry. You want your first kiss to be with someone special, someone who you totally adore and want to get married to…or someone uberly hot like Riku, Roxas or Cloud Strife. Everything was going to plan… until stupid Riku kun had to be all Riku-like and ruin everything!

Well it all started when Selphie ranted on about how if you kiss someone on the exact moment when the clock strikes 12 on the 1st of Jan of the New Year, you will be with them for eternity or something like that. How sweet eh?

Oh Gawd…Selphie has turned me into those hardcore romantics. I know, how FReAk-ee! Me, Yuffie Kisaragi, being fully into those romantic junk. Metal note to self- stay far far away from Selphie after she's been on a date with Wakka.

Anyhoo back to my story that happened yesterday…

_Well, it's New Years Eve and I'm at the party ready to make my move on the unsuspecting hottie to be with me for the year. _

_Who to be my boyfriend? The smexy Cloud? No, he's already got two girls fighting for him. I don't wanna get into a bitch fight even though I'd probably win it anyway._

_My mind then drifted over to the other hot blondie, Roxas. Ya, he's cute and very gorgeous. But sadly, Kairi's head over heels for him. I wouldn't wanna have a very angry red head burning holes in my head. That wouldn't be good at all. Kairi may look very innocent, but I swear if you fire her up she can be real nasty._

_I looked over at to Sora who was busy chatting away. Nah, he's not really boyfriend material. He's too cool and emo (O.o), besides he's got Namine hanging off him. _

_And Riku? He would be the perfect candidate cos he's sexy, hot and trust me ladies, the list goes on…but sadly, I can't find him. I don't know where he went. I saw him just a moment ago…but he disappeared! Poof! Presto! Gone!_

_Well…I can't be bothered looking for him. So that left me with Squallie, or Leon, or whatever you call him. Ya, he's hot so he'll make a good boyfriend, even though he's got a personality of a brick!_

_Anyhoo, here's the plan! First I talk to Squall and make him fall in love with me. Second, I wait for the countdown and a black out comes. And on the moment the clock strikes 12, I'll kiss him and he'll be mine forever. Nyuk nyuk nyuk._

…_So here I am…1 minute before the New Year…I'm approaching Squall…_

_"Squallie!" I ran up and hugged the tall brunette man._

_The man turned around and I realized…it wasn't Squall. Hehehe…Whoops. Wrong person. I guess I got a little excited. _

_Then, I approached the **real** Squall…trust me, I made **sure **it was him. I circled him five times staring at him._

_"Yuffie, why are you staring at me?" Squall asked, amusement in his eyes._

_"Just making sure that you were you Squallie," I smiled._

_"It's Leon…"_

_"Uh huh…" I said. See the 'great' chemistry between us. Gawd, I just want to get this over and done with, I hate being here with Squall. It's always a few witty comments there and long silences. I looked at the clock on the wall. Shit, 30 secs before the long awaited kiss!_

_Tick tock tick tock…_

_Squall looked at me weirdly while I twiddled with my fingers nervously. I looked around awkwardly and spotted Rinoa in a pretty white dress, appearing as if she was looking for someone. Shoo Rinoa! Don't steal my Squallie! _

_10 secs till the big kiss! People were counting down. My heart was beating fast. Could I do it? Could I kiss him? Squall? Was he the one I was destined to be with? My prince charming who will take me away on his white horse to his palace? No… I knew deep within me that I didn't want to be with him. It was obvious. Me and Squall just don't 'click', especially the way Squall checked out Rinoa. I knew I was yearning for someone else…but who? _

_Stupid Selphie and her dreams taking affect on me…if it weren't for her; I wouldn't be in this position in the first place! But I'm already in this position, standing nervously a few centimetres in front of Squall. Heck! I might as well do it._

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_BLACK OUT! The lights went out. I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes, slowly leaning forward. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he responded by placing holding my other hand within his. I smiled. I didn't know Squall was a romantic. I didn't even know Squall's hands could feel this warm. My cheeks heated up as I could feel his hot breath caught in my throat. Luckily, it was dark and he couldn't see my cheeks fully red._

_**2**_

_**1** Fireworks _

_Beautiful fireworks spread through the vast night sky…but I felt that a gazillion fireworks were lit up at the same time inside me! Soft lips were pressed against mine, as I could taste the tenderness of his lips. My legs were melting, as he tightened his grasp around my waist. It felt magical; wonderful…gawd…words could not sum it up! I savoured the warm feel of his **seductively, addictive** lips._

_I moaned lightly as he ended the kiss when he was breathless. He had a slight smirk pleased to see me happy. _

_Wait- SMIRK? Squallie does NOT smirk?_

_I fluttered my eyes open immediately and saw silver hair; perfectly shaped lips forming a smirk and a pair of lovely aquamarine eyes._

_In those few seconds I felt a whole mixture of emotions. _

_Love, desire, anger and confusion._

_"RIKU you jerk! You kissed me!" I said, immediately pulled away from him._

_"Technically, you were the one who kissed me," Riku's smirk grew wider._

_"It's just you weren't supposed to steal my first kiss!" I snapped. Wait, since I kissed Riku, does that mean I am destined to be with Riku?_

_"I'm sorry Yuffie," Riku said softly stroking my cheek with his hand . Aww…Riku can be a real sweetie sometimes. _

_"To prove my sincere apology, I shall return your first kiss to you." _

_And that said, my eyes looked stunned wide open as he brushed his soft, tender lips onto mine. He made me utterly speechless…and no one usually makes ME speechless! _

_"Jerk! You just stole my second kiss!" I growled, using all of my will power to push him off me. Seriously, it was so hard to convince myself to stop Riku from kissing me. _

"_Now you're destined to be with me," Riku winked and quickly left before I could pummel him into pulp…_

x_o_**xx**_o_x

Stupid Riku! He didn't just steal my very first kiss, but my second kiss too! So, now I am very angry and so in love with Riku right now. Is that even possible to be in love and angry with the same person at the same time? I guess you can call that '_**angrily in love**'_.

And here I was…looking dreamily and at the same time angrily, staring at my phone thinking about Riku. Argh! Damn Riku and his hotness! But absently, I was smiling to myself, tracing my lips with my finger remembering the soft warmth on it…

My small fingers reached over to the phone…

_Hmm…I wander if Riku was still interested in stealing my third kiss…?_

_**End.** _

x_o_**xx**_o_x

_Ya, very corny...it was my very first kissing scene fict that I've written, so please be nice. _

_Felia, the fict's for you cos you're awesome. Hope you like it! XD_

_Like it?_

_Hate it?_

_Constructive criticism?_

_**Please Review!**_

_Flames accepted if you must, but angry sporks might be haunting you if you do. _

_**x** **K**a**w**ai**i E**ye**z** **x** _


End file.
